Ponyville's re-population
by PainKiller72
Summary: Ponyville is in danger of being entirely populated by females. Let's see if our hero can do something about that.
1. Chapter 1

I can't even...

Ok, before I start reminiscing in the past, could someo-...somepony explain to me how exactly what I've been through is possible? I mean, come on! There is no way, rhyme, or reason why I should be in Ponyville. And no, it's not that, "Twilight fucked up a teleportation spell." or "I was just randomly transported to Equestria.".

No it's something far better than any fanfic I've ever read, that's for certain. Enough rambling from me though, I suppose should start at the very beginning.

My name is Chris. But everyone I know calls me Grim. There's an explanation there, I just haven't found a fuck to give to look for it. I'm a weird 15 year old kid with a pretty deep voice and fit body. I play every video game known to man on every console. (So no fighting over which is best you cheeky bastards).

At the moment, I'm just laying in my bed and watching a little show called My Little..you know what? Mlp Fim. That's too damn much to say. I think it's safe to say I'm an average brony. Or I was at least. Until Celestia herself...the fucking SUNBUTT of Equestria, phased through my phone screen and materialized in front of my face. Ok, let me just paint a picture for you. I'm on my bed, watching the show, and all of a sudden boom! I'm on my ass on the ground and all I see is pony plot in my face.

"I must have miscalculated my position upon entering Earth.." Celestial mumbled to hers of quietly. I couldn't breath over here, blushing like a mad man. I clop sometimes, but only if I really need it. Like once every 7 months. As I tried to breath, I began unintentionally sucking. That set SOMETHING off because she moaned like a little bitch and sat further into my face, smothering me even more. "MMMFMHHHMMMF!" I screamed inside her plot, pleasuring her more as she moaned and moaned. You might be thinking I was sporting a hard on right? You couldn't be any more wrong. I was more flaccid than a flat soda.

(Does that make sense?) Anyway, I guess she came to her sense when I started to grope and push her ass off me. As soon as I was free, I gasped for air. "Jesus Sunbutt! Lay of the fucking cake!" I think I passed out after seeing what was going on here. A couple hours later, I woke up and was restrained to my bed. Celestia was staring worriedly and seemed a bit happier that I woke up. "Before you say anything Celestia, this is so unoriginal, pathetic, and down right insane." She chuckled a bit and then thought for a minute. "Are you not surprised to see me?" She asked quietly. I couldn't help what I had been holding in since I saw a couple hours ago. I laughed insanely and smiled. "Of course I am! Applejack never told me I was gonna have to go back to Equestria again." Celestia looked extremely puzzled thinking about how Aj might have gotten here. "Don't worry about it. What are you here for, Sunbutt?"

She took a moment and then very royally backhoofed me harder than a bitch. "Don't ever call me Sunbutt, Human." I thought for a moment as the pain subsided and grinned. "I wonder if Sunbutt and Moonbutt have the same size plot." She huffed and blushed as she got ready to slap the sshit out of me but stopped.

"Enough nonsense! You are wondering why I'm here correct?" I nodded and slowly slipped my right hand from my restraint. "Ponyville is in serious danger human. It needs your help, or it will perish!" She sounded pretty bummed out about it. After that, we talked about it and she released me from my restraints. "So will you help us?" I thought long and hard (pun intended) about what she'd told me. Ponyville was in grave danger of being overpopulated with female ponies instead of males. If this continued, there would be no male offspring left in Ponyville...I don't understand how that's a problem. I wouldn't mind having a few other cute ponies like the CmC. "Celestia, even if I was to help you, how would I alone impregnate over hundreds of ponies? I think I'd run out of resources pretty quickly." She just huffed smoke and apologized. "What? Why are you-THE FUCK?!" A huge ass portal opened up from a beam from Celestia's horn and she bucked me through it. I passed out for the remainder of this part but I think it's safe to say that if I hadn't landed face first into Aj's pussy, I would have been dead.

I would love to stay and chat about how she almost killed me but we can save that for next time can't we? Oh...and Gamer Luna is no joke guys. Even though I whooped her royal flank in every game she has! She nearly blew me out of the damn castle.

(This isn't my first time writing a story, but it is my first time writing one on a phone. The chapter sizes may vary depending on the support I get. I hope you like this chapter and please, if you have any questions, pm me.)


	2. Operation Berry Punch

PLEASE SPARE ME

So...I believe we left off with me falling onto Applejack's...yeah. (cheesy Flashback effect) As I slowly say up, I noticed I landed on something extremely wet and soft. I heard some growling and whimpering before sitting up and seeing that I landed on my favorite pony's pussy. Again. "Ya wanna explain what the buck you're doin?!" She screamed at me while I shook my head. "It would take too long. Let me give you the Short version." I said and put my hand to her head, showing her the recent activity that took place.

She giggled and soon after began laughing her plot off. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't laugh at my misfortune, Aj." I growled in her position with my eyes closed. My brain was hammering away at the inside of my head as I thought about my next moves carefully. 'Ok, find Twilight, get my powers back, then track down Celestia.' I grinned and saw An eyeing my suspiciously. "Let me guess, you're getting your powers back?" She asked annoyed.

"Let me answer you with another question. Why were you playing with yourself?" as I asked this, I walked toward her and she blushed hard. "I..haven't been gettin any since you left, Chris." Applejack spoke honestly. I grunted as I shut my eyes and punched a wall, destroying it with little effort. I heard her scampering along the ground, most likely frightened. "Don't call me that." As I walked out of the door, I sighed and rushed to her, kissing her cheek. "Grim is my name. My only name here." (I'm going to make a sudden in-story switch to third person because typing "I" is annoying)

Grim walked outside, pondering who he should find first. He would need to get to Canterlot to find Celestia, and look around here in Ponyville to find Twilight. 'There is one thing I can do without my powers.' He smiled and took an amazingly deep breath, then let it out in one big vocal-breaking shout. Even though he was black, he did sing all types of songs. This glass-shattering note caught the attention of all the ponies within 20 yards, and they all rushed to the amazing sound. Applejack looked on in amazement, Rainbow flew in grinning, and Pinkie Pie? She bounced around him.

As Grim opened his eyes, all the rest of the ponies around him cheered and cheered for their past hero. "Everypony! I'm back in Ponyville to address a serious issue." Lyra stepped up and asked, "What kind of problem?" Grim looked perplexed. 'I thought they knew...' "I'm here to address-!" Before he could finish, Celestia landed on his head, giving it a nice bonk. "There is nothing to fear civilians. Please, go back to your activities my little ponies. " Everypony basically shrugged and turned around to walk away. The only ones that stayed were Pinkie, Rainbow, and Aj.

Underneath Celestia, there was a low growling noise and a dark black and purple aura surrounded her.

"Princess, what's that purple stuff?" Rainbow asked before Celestia was, without warning, flung into the air. A look of bewilderment was sprawled across her face as she flew directly up. Everypony's jaws dropped as Grim stood up with a little blood dribbling down his forehead. "I'm so tired of Celestia stomping on me." He just walked up to Rainbow and Pinkie, embracing them softly.

Rainbow blushed and squirmed a bit. "W-welcome home buddy." She said quietly. Pinkie just giggled and hugged back, squeezing the life out of him. "I see you didn't get any weaker." He wheezed out.

Celestia teleported back to the ground and was shaking from how high she went. As she regained her composure, she took a look at Grim. 'He doesn't even have his powers...how did he do that?!' (Major time skip) Grim was done getting 're-acquainted with everypony and finally had his powers back. He swirled around some dark magic while grinning and his eyes slightly flashed red. "Are you ok?" Twilight asked him. He lost his expression and stared blankly at her. "Twilight, have you ever gone insane?" He asked quietly. She leaned back into wall behind her and sighed. They were both in her throne room against the wall. "You know the answer to that." She smiled a little and patted his back. "Better go see Celestia ok?" He stood up and gave her a long hug. "I won't let you girls down."

Grim stood up and focused his magic. He pulled out a purple sphere and teleported outside Twilight's castle. Taking aim, he built up lose magic from the air and used it as a catapult for his arm. The sphere was flung toward Celestia's castle and through a window, landing right in front of her throne.

Grim appeared there a second later. "About time you came to see me, Christopher." She said smugly. Grim's right eye blazed red for a moment and he looked at her. Celestia's blood ran cold upon seeing her own demise in his eye. "My name is Grim." She sighed and nodded. "As you know, you have been called here to help impregnate the mares in Ponyville." He sighed loudly, "Yeah yeah* We know why I'm here. Get to the part where you explain how my sperm will help this village." She stared at him for a second before continuing. "I have an herb that will allow you to grow a stallion's...umm..you know." She blushed slightly. 'That's pretty damn convenient if you ask me. Was she growing that?' Just then, Grim got a slightly disturbing image of Celestia as a creepy witch brewing an artificial herb. "Here, I have fused it with this liquid that Zecora created. This will also give you an insanely amount of stamina." Grim really didn't have time for this. Even banging some of the mares of his dreams was starting to sound a bit weird. He just chugged the drink and his body began to bulk up a little. A huge bulge was then notices in his pants. "Is that y-" "Yeah. I had a horsecock before you gave that thing to me Celestia. I'm a black guy, remember?" She looked puzzled but nonetheless disregarded it. "Your first objective is Cheerilee. She is a very lonely mares and has lately been turning to her sister Berry Punch for comfort and loving sex." Celestia revealed. 'Damn that's kinky...' Grim thought. "Ok. But for now, I need to rest." He said while looking at the sun still being out. "But it's literally the start of a new day!" Celestia whined. "I work at night. And trust me, you'll get yours." He said teasingly and watched her blush hard. She rubbed her hind legs together in her throne. "Be back soon. Luna is next." He just cursed under his breath and threw another sphere out of the window.

A/N: I want to thank my two followers. The story may have short chapters because I've been doing this on a phone and have no beta reader. Either way, thanks for reading the second chapter to my crappy story!


	3. Two Mares, One human

Three's a Crowd

'Man, I thought she said I would have unlimited stamina! I'm still as tired as I was when I got here.' Grim spoke to himself as his eyes closed and he lay in his makeshift bed. Twilight was kind to let him crash with her for the night, knowing that after his encounter tonight with Cheerilee, he won't need to stay with her. After giving him a slight peck on the cheek, Twilight began to shake him. "I was already up anyway..." He said as he sat up slowly in his bed. "Oh, sorry!" Twilight apologized as when she tripped and fell on him. He sighted how she was positioned on him and for a very brief moment, his eyes flashed a dark red. "Twilight, off." He ordered. Grim knew what she was doing, but he couldn't. She wasn't the objective tonight. He had to impregnate Cheerilee. "But Grim.." She whimpered longingly and stared into his eyes. Another brief flash of red. "Now."

He had just now felt the dampness of his blanket and looked down to see that she we soaking it with her juices. "Grim, I need it bad. Please?" 'Damn it, I'm gonna miss my window for Cheerilee!' He held her close and strokes her mane. She softly moaned and her pitch rose as Grim began fingering her. "I need to finish my assignment, I'm sure you understand that more than anypony else here." "Uh-Huh!" She mused. "She was bearing her limit already and Grim had about 7 minutes. "So what I need you to do, is cum." As he was saying this, he quickened his pace, making her lose control and hump his two fingers. She let out a gloriously sweet moan into his ear and latched around his neck, slowly planting him with kisses. "Thank you!~" She whispered and he stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, why are you back in Ponyville, Hero?" Cheerilee asked she sipped her tea. Grim had made it to her house just as she poured herself a cup of tea and invited him in for some. "Oh, you know, duties." He replied and took a sip of the delightfully sweet tea. "Cheerilee, this is amazing tea. Thank you for offering me some." He thanked her and gave her a light hug around her neck, purposely scratching the perfect spot behind her left ear. "Grim!" She gasped as a wave of pleasure shot through her momentarily. "Hmm?" He asked, inwardly grinning at the sheer satisfaction of her heavy breathing. "You...I..please!" She couldn't even form a sentence correctly as he planted rough kisses down her sensitive neck. "I understand." He chuckled and picked her up, making sure to carry her like a goal, as he knew this was a fetish of her's. "So, has little Cheerilee been a good girl while Daddy's been gone?" Grim asked in a deep relaxing voice. "No daddy! Cheerilee's been a very bad girl!" The bedroom door lock clicked as the door slammed shut. Ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted, Grim made sure to lock the window and soundproof the room with his Muffle Magic as he liked to call it. Unfortunately, neither one knew there was a third in the room, and she slowly began crawling out when she heard the bed rock and moans emanating from her "sister's" mouth.

(A/N: So, I've decided to stop being an asshole and actually do a somewhat good chapter. Not many people are reading and that's fine, I like the amount I have now. Just know that this story is not for children, but who the hell am I kidding?! My little brother is reading this. Anyway, I wanted to let you know, updates may slow down depending on the time I have to finish the second chapter to my requested fiction. Chrysalis's Empire. Happy reading)


End file.
